The Difference in Brothers
by LacytheSilverWerewolf
Summary: Siblings always find things out, it's just in their nature. Whether they're biological or not, they find out. So what happens when Scott and Stiles find out their sister has started dating newly made Alpha, Derek Hale? Derek/OC, though Derek is not seen.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here! I know, I haven't posted on Effie in quite a while. I have reasons, several, but I'll just apologize and say I'm working on a new schedule that'll, hopefully, get me back on track. For now, we have the very late in between story for seasons one and two! I know, where was this four stories ago. Answer? Non-existent. Why? Because I didn't plan in between stories until the end of season two, and that's because it worked in with the story. But I felt between one and two needed a little something, namely bringing up Effie beginning to date Derek and Scott and Stiles finding out. It ain't gonna be pretty for one and the other will be surprisingly calm. So read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Effie came home from spending time with Derek, she didn't expect to see Stiles sitting at her desk, holding her newly filled sketchbook, flipping through the last few pages. The sight brought her to a stuttering stop and she could only stare at her brother. She didn't need to see the pages to know what Stiles had found.

"So much for it being a crush." Stiles broke the silence first, not looking at his sister.

Effie sighed, closing her door and leaning back against it. "A lot's changed since then. I've changed since then."

Stiles nodded, ending his flipping on a sketch of Derek smiling while he washed the Camaro. Effie remembered the moment perfectly. She had just told Derek that most girls would be drooling over their boyfriend being shirtless and washing a car, with the potential to get wet making things all the better. But she just wanted him to hold still, damnit, so she could finish the base lines for the sketch. The smile and fond shake of his head had been too perfect to pass up, and made Effie so grateful for her near perfect memory when it came to her art subjects.

"I haven't seen him smile like that since before Mom died." Stiles commented. "It's good to know he still has it in him." he set the book down, leaving it open, and stood to face Effie for the first time. "He's older than you."

Effie nodded. "And I'm still a minor for another year and a half. We've already talked about that."

"And?" Stiles raised a brow, curious but not judging.

"And," Effie exhaled. "If we cross that line before I hit eighteen, we don't advertise. Even now, we're keeping it quiet while everything cools down from Kate and Peter. Not to mention, being wanted by the police, twice."

Stiles winced. "Yeah, remind me to apologize to him about all that. I really do need to stop following Scott's plans."

"That would be nice." Effie agreed with a small smile, which Stiles returned. "I know it won't be easy, Sti, and it's definitely not the right time to be starting something like this, but-"

"Are you happy?" Stiles cut her off. His gaze was as serious as Effie had ever seen it and she knew he wanted complete honesty.

So she nodded, a soft smile on her lips. "Happier than I've been in a long time."

Stiles gave his own nod. "Then I'm happy for you." he moved to hug Effie and kiss her forehead. "Just keep it at the cabin. I do not want to see his morning hair. Ever."

Effie laughed, feeling a blush take over her face. "Noted." And just like that, they carried on.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Scott

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You're dating him? Are you serious?"

Effie sighed as she set aside her paint brush and looked at Scott. "Say it a little louder, I don't think the town three states over heard you."

Scott stalked into the art room. Yes, stalked. "Stiles just told me you're dating Derek Hale. Seriously?"

Effie leaned back in her chair. "Considering your girlfriend tried to kill all of us, yeah, seriously."

"He's the alpha, Effie!" Scott shouted. "He took my one chance of being normal, again! How can you even stand to be around him?!"

Effie stood, tall and confident. "It was a myth, Scott. That's all. There are no records, no matter how far back you go, of it ever working. And even if you had tried, you'd be the alpha now and then we'd really be screwed. At least Derek accepts being a werewolf, since he was born one, and doesn't fight against every person trying to help him learn control."

"He's using you." Scott accused. "He has to be. He wants me as pack so he's using you to get to Stiles and then to me."

Effie gave a sarcastic laugh. "Thanks Scott, really. The first guy that's ever been interested in me, outside of Jackson wanting to see me shirtless, and you say he's using me. That's, you wanna leave now or spew more bull?"

"Effie, think about it!"

Effie glared. Hard. "I am thinking about it, Scott. I'm thinking about how I'm the only person who seems to remember that Derek came back here to find his sister, one of his last living family members, ripped in half by a psychotic alpha, who turned out to be the uncle he used to adore. I'm thinking about the fact that I am the only person on his side, because I'm the only one willing to listen to him and realize, he never wanted any of this any more than you did."

"You're not listening." Scott argued. "He just wants power, that's why he wants a pack. That's why he's with you, because you'll help him get that power. Help him get me!"

"No, you're not listening." Effie pushed back. "This isn't about you, as hard as that might be for you to understand. The only thing he'd hope to accomplish by adding you to the pack is keeping you safe. That's it. It's not about power or controlling you or whatever else is flying through that empty skull of yours."

Scott shook his head. "You don't know him-"

"Yes, I do." Effie stopped him. "I've known him since before my mother died. Stiles and I both have. He was family, once. And he will be, again, because that's what he needs. Not a pack. Not power. Family."

"You're being stupid." Scott said. "Stupid and reckless and it's going to get someone killed."

"Leave." Effie ordered. "Get out of my sight."

Scott, seeing the cold look in Effie's eyes, backed up. "Ef-"

"Out." Effie repeated. "I'm done talking to you about this."

Scott turned to leave, but gave one last comment. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do." Effie shot back. "Can you say the same?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, let's admit it, we all knew that it was gonna be Scott who wouldn't take it well. Stiles, after all he and Effie had been through, was going to be as understanding as possible. And he truly was, that's what I wanted. It came out much better than I planned, even if Scott's side of it was rough and angry. But we all know how he felt at the end of season one. Rough and angry. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
